


A Percent Amount Of Learning

by LordSaladBar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Technically no fandom
Genre: F/M, Made this story for math class a few years ago, crack story, worst first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: Has nothing to do with the anime. Just a crack story I wrote for my 7th-grade math class.
Relationships: Ohara Mara/OC
Kudos: 2





	A Percent Amount Of Learning

One day a young girl with long yellow locks and a fancy dress was skipping through the forest. In her right, she held a basket of chocolate chip cookies. As she skipped she was singing, “100% minus a 10% is 90% all the way. Then 90% minus 10% again is 80% all the way.”. She continued chanting until eventually she had reached a strange straw cottage, and ended at 0%. The door to the cottage flew open as a boy in scratched and dirtied clothing walked out from the cottage.  
“Hey Mari, did you bring my package?” he said in a devilish voice.  
“Yeah, all 19 cookies out of the 20 cookies in the package,” she said in a clear melodic voice.  
“Well, what percent would that be. It’s very crucial information. The buyer won’t take ‘em unless he knows the percentage of the package!!”  
“We can find out the percentage with an easy trick. Do you know how many times 20 goes into 100?” Mari asked in a sweet heavenly tone.  
“Yeah, but I hardly see how that matters it’s ju---” The boy tried to speak, but he was interrupted by Mari.  
“Listen Sorri, I don’t think you should finish that sentence unless you want your deliveries to stop. You know your bosses won’t be happy if you can’t supply them, and you wouldn’t want to be a part of the new road they’re building, would you? Oh and 20 goes into 100 5 times, and the percent is 95%.” She said in a devilishly happy tone.  
“Strange girl,” he muttered under his breath, lord knows that if Mari ever heard that they’d be dead in a flash. Mari walked over to the closest tree and placed the basket of cookies among the highest branch she could reach.”Hey, what’s with that I need my cookies.”  
“And you’ll get your cookies once you complete my part of the deal. I need ⅔ of your time for our nature exploration and lesson!!” Mari said with a devilish smile.  
“Wait, what percent is that?” Sorri asked.  
“You only know percents, but you don’t even know how to find percentages from fractions.” she said with a sigh.”Alright to find fractions you need to find out how many times 3 goes into 100…..” She says with a longing silence, waiting for the dumb, scratched up boy to say the answer, even though she already knew the answer.  
“Ummmm….. Is it 34?” He asked, clearly just guessing like the moron he is.  
“You’re clearly not trying, because the answer is 33.33 or 33 and ⅓. Next, you need to multiply your answer by the numerator of your fraction, after that you’ll have your answer.” Mari said hoping to extend her stay, to annoy the boy some more. Mari always loves annoying people, whether it’s with her stupid jokes, or teaching people, or just her presence. The boy was no exception.  
“Ummm. doesn’t 3 x 2= 6.”  
“You don’t even know what 3 x 2 is. You really need all the help you can get. I guess I should stay longer to help you, and yes, 3 x 2 does equal 6.”  
“I don’t want you to stay longer!!” He screamed in her face, but her smile never faltered. She continued to smile at him for about 5 or 7 seconds.

Then Mari decided to speak up.“Alright, it’s decided I’ll stay here and help you.”Mari said through her devil-like giggles.  
A Few Hours Later….  
“Alright now time for the speed round. ⅔, 4/6, ⅞, 9/20, and 7/50.” Mari said having smiled for hours on end with her face being anything but tired.  
“Okay, 66 and ⅔% or 66.66% repeating, the same answer for the second one,87.5%, 45%, and 14%. How did I do?” he asks hope easily seen in his voice.  
“You did great, you got all the answers correct, congrats!!” she says handing him the cookies.”But this is your last delivery, I have another kid to pester. I’ve taken quite a liking to them, and I’m quite bored with you. Ciao!!” She says running down the road never to be seen again.  
’ Oh no, I’m so dead. How am I gonna get the deliveries in I’m so dead? And I already ruined my chances with Mari, so no money for me. I could have even bought more than cookies because that girl is loaded with cash. Maybe it’s a good thing, she seems too much like a demon.’ he said walking into the woods to deliver the package.  
Just like he would never see Mari again, he would never see those cookies again, he would never use percents again, he would never see his hut again, and we would never see him again…..  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So Sorry


End file.
